Happy Birthday, Rosalie! (Übersetzung)
by emmett2
Summary: Rosalie und Emmett sind schon seit etlichen Jahren zusammen. Und an Rosalies Geburtstag überreicht Emmett ihr nur einen weißen Umschlag! Nicht mal einen Gutschein, einfach nur schnell geschriebene Worte! Emmett hat ihren Geburtstag vergessen, oder? Der Tag scheint zerstört! Wird trotzdem alles gut?


Hallo,

diese Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Französischen. Der Originaltext stammt von htray2000. (Der Link zum Originaltext: s/7570226/1/ )

ich hoffe ihr seid mit meiner Übersetzung zufrieden,...

emmett2

_

Wenn man sagte Rosalie Hale sei verärgert, wäre es eine grobe Untertreibung! Sie war wütend! Verrückt! Sauer und vieles mehr. Und was herrschte in dem Tumult der Gefühle war die Enttäuschung, extrem große.

Die Ursache?

Ganz einfach: 1,95 m groß, Muskeln, seidiges Haar, ein Lächeln für welches alle Heiligen des Paradieses sterben würden, fasziniert mit einen Blick alle Teufel der Hölle und riecht so gut, dass man den Namen der eigenen Mutter vergisst..

„Ich kann das nicht glauben, Emmett! Du hast meinen Geburtstag vergessen?", schrie sie.

Sie standen in der Mitte ihres Wohnzimmers. Es war rot durch ihre Wut, sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und streckte ich Körper. Sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten – erfolglos. Es war unmöglich ihm den Schmerz, welchen er verursacht hatte, zu verbergen. Emmett hingegen versuchte, trotz seiner Statur eines Olympia-Schwimmers, mit allen Mitteln klein zu wirken.

Denn ja, Emmett was gut aussehend, groß, stark und mutig. Er hatte nie Angst oder ... Er fürchtete nichts oder ... Es gab eine Sache, die er fürchtete, nur eine ... eine wütende Rosalie. Sie war Tsunami und Hurrikan zugleich in diesem Zustand.

„Sag so etwas niemals, Rose, ich habe ihn nicht vergessen!", murmelte er.

Rosalies Gesichtfarbe wurde noch röter vor Wut, während die von Emmett tendenziell mehr in Richtung weiß oder vielleicht sogar transparent ging. Er blickte nach unten und begann, den Eichenparkett betrachten. Von seinen nackten Füßen, zog er imaginäre Kreise auf dem Boden.

Rosalie verlor die Geduld und schrie:

„Natürlich hast du ihn vergessen! Denn du hast kein Geschenk! Und erzähl mir nicht, das ist ein Geschenk!"

Sie stand vor ihm und schüttelte den Umschlag, den er ihr als Geschenk gegeben hatte.

Das für Rosalie offensichtliche Problem war, dass der Mann, den sie aus dem Kindergarten kannte, der Mann, mit dem sie seit ihrem 15. Geburtstag zusammen war, der Mann, mit dem sie seit 5 Jahren zusammenlebte, ihr zu ihrem 25. Jubiläum nur einen Briefumschlag schenkte. Dieser hatte nicht ein mal eine Farbe! Er war weiß!

„Emmett, du Arsch! Ich bin sicher, du hast vorhin noch schnell 3 Wörter im Auto geschrieben!", rief sie.

Emmett bewunderte derweilen die Prostata mit dem Boden. Er entspannte sich durch das Erraten von Formen oder Tieren oder sogar Menschen in die Rillen des Holzes. Auf diese Weise war er konzentriert genug, um auf die verletzenden Worte seiner großen Liebe nicht zu antworten.

Nein, er schrieb nicht drei Wörter in das Auto ... Er hatte pflichtbewusst diesen Brief mit all seiner Liebe geschrieben und war tief verärgert, dass Rosalie auf diese Weise reagiert hatte, auch wenn er schon vorher die Vermutung hatte.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und mit dem Gesicht nach unten hängend ging er in den Garten.

Rosalie war durch seine Kühnheit verwirrt. Normalerweise, wenn sie stritten, wartete er bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, und alles endete mit einem Versöhnungssex..

Noch nie war er gegangen – außer heute.

Vielleicht war sie zu weit gegangen?

Nein! Unmöglich! Er hatte ihr einen lächerlichen Brief überreicht!

Sie war immer noch sehr wütend! Sie konnte Emmett nicht verstehen. Sie waren glücklich zusammen und sie war mit wenig zufrieden. Ein einfaches Abendessen im Restaurant hätte als Geschenk gereicht! Alles, was mehr war als ein einfacher Umschlag!

Natürlich war es nicht leicht für ihn dieses Jahr ein passendes Geschenk zu finden, da ihre Familie sie mit Geschenken verwöhnt hatte: Ihre Eltern gaben ihnen einen Hummer, Edward und Bella schenkten ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau einen Gutschein in einem Geschäft namens ready-to-wear in der Innenstadt und ihre beste Freundin Alice gab kaufte ihnen ein Jahresabonnement für den Spa vor ihrem Büro. Warum war Emmett - stolz wie ein Pfau – zu ihr gekommen nur mit einem einfachen Briefumschlag?

Immer noch wütend, ging sie um ihm ihre Meinung ins Gesicht zu sagen, aber sie änderte ihre Meinung im letzten Moment. Ihr Instinkt schrie wenigstens die drei Worte von Emmett zu lesen.

Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, stieß einen tiefen Seufzer der Enttäuschung aus und betrachtete den Umschlag mit Zwietracht. Sanft entfaltet sie das Blatt, welches der Umschlag enthielt, als ob das Stück Papier, jeder Zeit explodieren könnte.

Es gab keine drei Worte ... Nein, viel mehr Worte! Die Schrift war unsicher und ungeschickt, aber Emmett war mehr der Typ, der in die Menge stürzte und anschließend erst zu überlegen, was er genau tun wollte oder in diesem Fall was er genau schreiben wollte. Somit waren lange Texte – nein, Sätze im Allgemeinen gegen seine Natur. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er einen langen Text geschrieben hatte.

Sie ergab sich der in ihr aufkommenden Neugier und begann zu lesen:

Meine Rosie,

Ich weiß, dass Du schrecklich enttäuscht von mir bist, weil ich Dir als Geburtstagsgeschenk nur diesen Brief überreicht habe.

Ich weiß auch, dass du die Enttäuschung nicht in deinem Inneren verstecken wirst, sondern deinen Emotionen ihren Lauf lassen wirst.

Ich bin sicher, dass du den Umschlag eher zerreißen und anschließend verbrennen würdest, bevor du liest, was ich darin geschrieben habe.

Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du den Brief trotz deiner Wut liest. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sobald du ihn fertig gelesen hast, weißt das es die richtige Entscheidung war.

Ich kann sogar sagen, dass du auf unserer Couch zusammengebrochen bist und dass du dir nicht mal deine Schuhe ausgezogen hast, bevor du deine Füße auf den Couchtisch nieder gelegt hast.

Ein Lächeln bildete ich auf dem Gesicht von Rosalie. Emmett kannte sie einfach.

Ich weiß das ist nicht das Geschenk, das Du erwartet hast, aber da unsere Familien und unsere Freunde es geplant haben, finde ich es sogar noch besser.

In letzter Zeit habe ich viel über uns nachgedacht.

Ich weiß, was Du denkst und Du hast recht: Nichts kann uns trennen, nicht einmal rosa Werwölfe, welche die Welt erobern.

Sie lachte ein wenig. Emmett hatte immer eine Phobie für die rosa ... und die Werwölfe!

Wir sahen uns das erste Mal in Windeln. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag, an welchem Du trotz deiner Angst vor Sand mitten in den Sandkasten gestürzt bist, um mich zu fressen.

Damals sagtest du mit kindlicher Stimme: „Memet, nimm meine Hand oder ich mache es."

Ich hatte es nicht erwartet, doch ich griff nach deiner Hand.

An diesem Tag verstand ich, dass Du einen wichtigen Platz in meinem Leben hast.

Wir wurden Freunde und beste Freunde danach.

Ich erinnere mich an den Tag , an welchem du wie verrückt in mein Zimmer stürztest – es war dein 14. Geburtstag – und mir sagtest: "Emmett, küss mich oder ich tue es."

Ich musste nicht lange überlegen, und ich küsste dich, als ob mein Leben davon abhinge.

An diesem Tag wusste ich, dass du immer in meinem Leben sein wirst.

Monate vergingen und auf den Tag genau ein Jahr später, waren wir wieder in meinem Zimmer. Wir saßen auf meinem Bett und du nahmst meine Hand und sprachst, während du mir in die Augen sahst:"Emmett, liebe mich oder ich tue es!"

Auch nach diesem Satz musste ich keine Sekunde nachdenken, um zu wissen was ich zu tun hatte.

An diesem Tag wusste ich du würdest die Frau meines Lebens sein.

Monate und Jahre vergingen und wir waren glücklich zusammen.

Und für einmal möchte ich derjenige sein, der den entscheidenen Satz sagt.

Für einmal möchte ich derjenige sein, der entscheidet.

Und das werde ich nun auch tun:

Erst werden Glückstränen über dein hübsches Gesicht laufen.

Dann wirst du in unser Zimmer gehen und dich vorbereiten. Alice wird sich um dein Make-Up und um dein Kleid kümmern. Ich bin sicher es wird perfekt.

Wenn ihr fertig seid, kommst du in den Garten.

Und exakt dort wirst du vor dem Priester, unserer Familie und all unseren Freunden den einen bestimmten kurzen Satz sagen: „Ja, ich will!"

Und dann wirst du offiziel zu mir gehören. Denn dann bist du meine Frau. Anschließend fahren wir zusammen in die Flitterwochen.

Ich weiß, dass meine Ehe Vorschlag etwas ungewöhnlich ist, aber er passt zu uns. :P

Ich warte mit Ungeduld auf dich. Ich bin der Pinguin, der auf dich unter der Linde am Ende unseres Gartens auf dich wartet.

Heute Abend, Rosalie, heirate mich oder ich tue es!

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag meine Liebe, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und vieles mehr.

Emmett

PS: In dem Umschlag, befindet sich auch ein kleiner Gutschein gegen die anfängliche Enttäuschung...

Rosalie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Emmett jemals heiraten wollte! Emmett war IMMER gegen eine Heirat gewesen. Er wusste schon als Kleinkind, dass er niemals heiraten wollte... Vor ein paar Jahren stritten sie deswegen so heftig wie nie zuvor!

Sie war total durcheinander! Sie las den ganzen Brief noch einmal und viele Tränen kullerten ihr die Wange herunter... Emmett war nicht der Typ für romantische Sachen, doch dieser Brief... er war so unglaublich... und mit dem er meinte sie NICHT den Brief!

Nachdem sie den ganzen Brief ein zweites Mal gelesen hatte, fielen ihr der Gutschein wieder ein. Deshalb öffnete sie den Umschlag und sah hinein:

Und sofort brach sie in lautes Gelächter aus. Emmett hatte kleine Quadrate aus Papier ausgeschnitten und darauf standen kleine Sachen: für eine erotische Massage, für einen Hund, für eine kleine Reise ...

Sie seufzte.

Emmett war derweilen in den Garten gegangen und hatte sich unter die Linde gesetzt. Er hoffte so fest er konnte, dass sie den Brief lesen würde und dass sie Ja sagen würde. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, schlich er in Richtung Terrassentür und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke:

Sie saß auf dem Sofa, den Brief behutsam in ihren Händen und … ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Als er das sah, hörte sein Herz kurz auf zu schlagen, um danach doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen. Er sah es ihr an:

Sie würde ihn heiraten!


End file.
